Mirai Ja Nai
by Small Chemist
Summary: “He was charming.” Bulma had said with a little smile of remembrance, “And a real gentlemen.” Trunks often wondered how he could have diverged so far off from his counterpart. GT Trunks muses on Mirai no Trunks and the differences between them.


**Mirai Ja Nai**

Trunks had heard stories about him, or at least various antidotes from his mother and Goku occasionally. They had said he was powerful, kind and strong, caring, and smart. He wanted to save people. He wanted to know himself. He wanted attachments and was afraid to seek them out. He wanted family that wouldn't abandon him, and the freedom to love without holding back.

"He was charming." Bulma had said with a little smile of remembrance, "And a real gentlemen."

Trunks often wondered how he could have diverged so far off from his counterpart. How the same person with the exact genetic make-up could turn so sour from what he was destined to become. He supposed they were like twins, growing up under different conditions. And maybe his sister had changed his outlook on life a little by receiving all their fathers attention, but really, why _were_ they so different?

He had never grown close to Gohan, but rather Goten whom Trunks suspected his alter self had never even met. Trunks didn't have the tragedies in his past that Mirai had, just a brief episode when the giant pink blob Buu had tried to destroy the Earth (nothing like the androids that really did destroy _his_ home).

Trunks took off his glasses to rub circles around his temples. He was positive the other Trunks hadn't needed these either. Or maybe he was just more vain (Trunks certainly hoped so). Or, most likely, Trunks had ruined his eyes from reading too many tiny print documents everyday in Capsule Corp., and needed the specs to let his eyes rest.

"There's a call for you on line one, sir." Katie said softly. Trunks wearily regarded her, wondering how he could have missed her opening the door.

"I'm not here." Trunks said before moving his hand to press between his eyes. "Unless it's my shrink." He added as an afterthought. Katie only smiled warmly, "No, sir. Your mother." Trunks didn't bother to open his eyes as he picked up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Your father is such an irresponsible pig-headed pompous bastard!" Bulma shrieked from the other end of the line. Trunks held the receiver at arms length, and gently shewed Katie away with his free hand.

"Ahhh, yeah. Mom? Sorry about that. So Listen I've got some actual wor--" Trunks began but froze when he heard Bulma give a sob from the other end of the line.

"I know Trunks. I know. I'm so sorry honey." He heard a honking noise and hoped she had the decency to not blown her nose _directly_ into the phone. "I didn't want to bother you while working but he just gets me so angry sometimes and Bra doesn't seem to care anymore."

"Don't say that mom. She cares."

"I know, I know I just can't…" Bulma gave a wail and dissolved into a fresh set of tears over the line. Trunks checked his watch.

"It's okay, mom. Everything's gonna be fine." Trunks briefly wondered how Mirai handled his mother on days like these. Trunks than remembered Mirai might not even have a mother after what the androids had done to his world. That made them different too.

"I just wish we could talk things out like normal people." Bulma said shakily. Trunks feebly nodded adding a low _Mmnn_ of understanding as he clicked a mechanical pencil ready for doodling. Usually his mother talked away an hour or so before coming to her own conclusion on the situation--Trunks was just there as the yes man, since Bra was too uppity to play the part.

"I mean I know I'm a good person…but I'm constantly fixing the GR for him and I never get a thank you…"

"You know dad. He doesn't thank people with words." Trunks supplied hopefully as he drew a tiny version of himself (full super saiyan), blasting his papers into scraps.

"Yes and it's just awful! He –" Trunks checked his watch again. He had to cut this conversation off soon or he would be late for his business meeting with Satoshi Ookawi.

"I'm so sick if always being called "Woman" I have a name and he never—"

"Mom? Listen I've gotta go. Call Chichi, alright?" He waited for his mother to give her characteristic angry sigh before hanging up. He pressed the call button for Katie, speaking slowly into the receiver.

"Please tell Ookawi-san, that Mr. Briefs is having a family crisis and won't be able to make it. Send him my apologies and a fruit basket. Make sure he's not allergic to anything in there. The last guy almost sued us for those nuts…" Trunks said before turning off the intercom. He sighed, and bent forward to lay his head on his arms. He felt exhaustion creep into his bones, the sluggish feeling of sinking into a warm depth overtake him, and Trunks decided miserably that sleeping did seem like a good option after all. Trunks closed his eyes and solemnly realized that Trunks the overworked businessman was nothing like the youth who saved the future.


End file.
